One Moment
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: It was the moment of silence that he would always remember, the amount of blood and that continuous drone that never seemed to leave his head. And no matter what, he would never, ever forget her.


**Disclaimer: I own everything and nothing.**

**~ A Moment ~ **

There was a moment of pure silence after the shot was heard, the moment of silence when nobody dares to move, their eyes moving around to check everyone else is okay, making sure their best friends and cast mates are still alive. There was a moment of silence throughout the small building, and then screams could be heard, the sound of feet running across the set, and then the sound of someone struggling for air.

The silence was further broken by a broken cry for help, of a boy shouting a girls name as tears fell down his pale face, running over to her and holding her close to his own body. Everyone looked on, nobody knowing what to do, watching as she looked down at the large wound, her whole body beginning to shake and her lips already a tinge of blue as she struggled for the air she so desperately needed.

Her eyes held an eerie distance as she tried her best to ignore the pain that was shooting through her trembling body, trying her best to instead focus on living, on breathing. It was the sound of sirens that broke everyone of the silence that had seemed to take over the whole scene since that one gun shot.

It had all happened so quickly, not one of those standing around – adults and teenagers – understood what exactly had happened as the paramedics came crashing through the large set doors, none of them asking any questions.

Those surrounding looked on in shock as there was no hesitation in wheeling her out of the building, the paramedics rushing to get the dying girl to the hospital as quickly as they possibly could, ignoring the sounds of the people behind them... they didn't have time.

Her closest friends ran besides her as she was being wheeled into the hospital, all of them silent but one, who was trying his best to whisper comforting words into her ears, trying his best to convince himself and her that she was going to get through this.

Chad refused to leave her side as everyone else waited outside, holding her hand as tightly as he could, tears dripping down his face as he watched the doctors and nurses around him, all of them rushing to save the young girls life.

He bit down on his lip, focusing on the positive, not being able to believe that this could be the end. He looked down at her, at the blood that had splashed the once white sheets a dark red colour that he wasn't sure would ever be able to wash out.

"Suture kit prepared!" He heard a nurse shout frantically behind him, everyone around sounding panicked as they thought about losing the girl in front of them. Chad looked down at her again, knowing that if they didn't save her in time, he would never hear that contagious laugh, he would never be able to see those beautiful brown eyes, or see that gorgeous smile that had been the first thing he had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Small entry wound to the lower back, large exit wound to the abdomen." Chad looked up at the doctor in front of him, his hand still in Sonny's, squeezing as tightly as he could and closing his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling again.

He finally opened them, looking at Sonny and smiling as best he could, trying to tell her that it was going to be okay, that she was going to be fine and they would be on set arguing again any time soon. But he could tell by the look on her face that she knew he was lying.

"Her lungs are failing!"

"I need two units of O stat!" He heard all the voices around him but he focused his eyes on the one person right in front of him, trying to keep her hanging on until they could save her.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." He whispered to the brunette, noting the blood that had managed to find it's way into her hair and the bloody hand prints on her face that he assumed were from himself.

"I'm so c-cold.." Sonny felt her whole body shaking, her lips chattering as she spoke, taking every ounce of energy she could manage and give her best friend and herself the hope they both needed.

"I can't feel my legs..." The tears started to fall down her face as she came to the realization that there may not be any hope, there may not be anything left for her anymore. She could feel Chad's grip on her hand loosen and for a moment she panicked, not wanting to be left alone to deal with this whole thing.

"Don't leave me!" She cried out, trying her best to squeeze his hand back, more and more tears falling from her eyes as she looked away from Chad and up at the ceiling, trying to focus on the white lights she could see shining down at her.

Chad put his shaking hands on her forehead, scared at how blue her lips had gotten, how shaky her breath was.

"Her pulse is weak!" He could still hear those around him, watching the machines that were connected to the girl he loved more than anything, standing there, never wanting to leave her side until he knew that she wad going to be okay.

"Don't leave me, okay? You're not allowed Sonny Munroe. I love you so much, I'm sorry I waited until now to tell you.. but please.. you can't leave me.. I need you. I love you." His voice broke as tears fell down onto the bed,

"I love you too..." Sonny managed to say, closing her eyes as the machine around her stopped beeping, becoming a continuous tone that Chad would never forget.

"Full arrest! Paddles!" He heard the shouts around him now, the panic that erupted in that one moment, and he heard himself scream her name. Then he was pushed back as the doctor shouted clear, bringing the paddles down on Sonny's chest, looking up at the machine and shaking his head before trying again, and again, and again.. and again.

The straight line carried on, never ending, the drone bouncing off the walls in the now quiet room. Chad watched as the doctor gave up, shaking his head and putting down the paddles. "Call it." He said, looking down at the girl on the bed, wishing he could have saved her..

"Time of death.. 15:01." A nurse spoke up, looking from her watch to the clock to make sure.

Chad shook his head, running over to the bed, almost smiling when she looked as though she was in nothing more than a peaceful slumber. He wrapped his arms around her, crying out in the realization that she wasn't come back, screaming for the doctors and nurses to leave him alone with her.

If there was one thing he knew right there and then.. and it was 15:01 would be the one time in his life he could never forget.


End file.
